<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Opportunity by epicallychrissy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251273">The Perfect Opportunity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicallychrissy/pseuds/epicallychrissy'>epicallychrissy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:56:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicallychrissy/pseuds/epicallychrissy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had THE ring. He just needed the PERFECT opportunity to give it to Eggsy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Perfect Opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stronglyobsessed/gifts">Stronglyobsessed</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the wonderful eggsyobsessed (stronglyobsessed on Tumblr). You deserve all the best things, my friend. I hope you enjoy this story. </p><p>Thanks to TheElvenValkyrie for doing a look-over for me. All mistakes are mine. Not Brit-picked. </p><p>May all you have a wonderful holiday season, however you celebrate. </p><p>(Also. Tagging on mobile is hard. I can't make any funny ones-which they usually aren't anyway-which is why there are pretty much no tags. Ugh.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin had THE ring. He just needed the PERFECT opportunity to give it to Eggsy.</p><p>💍💍💍</p><p>Merlin sat at his desk planning. Plans were good. Soothing even. As long as he had a plan, nothing could or would go wrong. Eggsy deserved the most special, most loving proposal ever. Although it was difficult at times for Merlin to show his affection outwardly, for Eggsy he would do anything, even have balloons in the middle of Hyde Park on a crowded Saturday afternoon. He paused, thought a moment, and then shook his head at that idea and made a few more notes: possible locations (minus Hyde Park now), what he would wear...</p><p>Merlin could almost imagine the scene. The magic time of twilight, stars flickering in the blanket of a dark blue sky. Soft, romantic candlelight flickering in the endless depths of Eggsy's green eyes. Merlin would reach over and touch Eggsy's hand with a small smile. Kneel on bended knee and begin his declaration of love. Oh. He needed to write a speech, he noted on his tablet absently. </p><p>"Hey, babe. I'm heading home and I'll take the numpties for a walk. Bring take away home? Maybe Thai," Eggsy suggested, standing at Merlin's open office door. "Babe?"</p><p>Merlin's eyes and attention snapped to the man at the door. As usual, Eggsy looked posh and elegant in his bespoke suit. "Aye. That sounds good," he responded, just a beat too late. He pretended not to notice the worry that now creased Eggsy's brow. Just as Eggsy was going to take a step forward, presumably to check on the Kingsman Quartermaster, Merlin quickly said, "Off with ye. I need to finish this mission plan," waving his hand over his tablet.</p><p>Eggsy nodded, still feeling troubled at Merlin's distracted response. "I love you," he softly said, blowing his lover a kiss before heading to the bullet train back to London.</p><p>Merlin sighed and whispered back, "I love ye, my precious heart."</p><p>💍💍💍</p><p>Merlin was growing frustrated. Every time he had a plan in place, creating just THE perfect moment-quit laughing, Harry, or I'll send ye to Siberia again with no parka- something happened. A mission that required Galahad's skills. A mission going wrong that only Merlin could save. Daisy getting sick and Eggsy going to take care of his flower. All these situations that were NOT THE FECKING PLAN!</p><p>And perhaps worst of all, Eggsy was growing even more suspicious of Merlin and his distant attitude. Merlin had a flash of pride for his lover-after all, the Quartermaster had trained the lad-but he didn't want Eggsy to figure things out. Merlin was surprisingly romantic and he wanted to surprise his lad with all the bells and whistles Eggsy deserved. </p><p>💍💍💍</p><p>Merlin came home from another long day of handling. Lancelot and Bors' mission had been moments away from going tits up and through Merlin's sheer determination and brains, managed to get it all sorted, with minor explosions, thank ye Bors.</p><p>He walked in the door, sighing. He closed his eyes, trying to let go of the last bit of tension and adrenaline he could feel thrumming under his skin. He could just hear Eggsy's voice murmuring to JB and Higgins.</p><p>He started into the kitchen to greet Eggsy, but instead watched from the doorway the ease of movement the young agent used as he seemed to float about, cooking and serving up plates. The look of utter contentment shining from Eggsy's face, dimples just showing, filled Merlin's heart with a joy he thought he'd never get to experience. </p><p>This was it. The opportunity. The moment he had spent ages planning. But none of that mattered, did it? The over-grand gestures, the opulent setting, the gentle romantic music with appropriately timed swells. That wasn't them. It was simply Eggsy and Hamish. Two blokes who preferred to stay home and watch telly on the sofa while two slobbering dogs tried to squeeze in between them. </p><p>"Oh, hey babe," Eggsy called over his shoulder, seeing his boyfriend in the door. "You should have seen Higgins today on the walk! He started after a squirrel, but this squirrel must have had enough of everyone's shit because he just turned around and started after the lumpty numpty! Oh my God, it was fucking spectacular-this great big dog running to me to save him from the little terror! Wish I could have got it on video so you could see. I swear, it would go viral if...Merlin? Hamish, you ok?" Eggsy cut off his ramble and came to stand in front of the bald Scot. His ever-changing green eyes were full of worry and Merlin noticed twitching fingers, like Eggsy wanted to reach for him but was afraid to. </p><p>Merlin's own eyes softened and he cupped Eggsy's face. He brushed his thumb over a cheekbone and down to the sharp jaw. "Ye are so amazing. I wish ye could see what I do," he whispered, caught in the moment of knowing this was finally happening. At Eggsy's look of confusion, Merlin smiled gently and placed a whisper kiss to Eggsy's forehead, each eye, the top of his nose, each cheek and finally, to the lips that were quivering in nervousness. </p><p>"Merlin," Eggsy breathed in question.</p><p>Just as the Scot took a deep breath to ask THE question-finally-Higgins thrust his mountainous body in between them, desperate for the love and cuddles his humans were giving each other and not him.</p><p>Both men jumped back a bit, grumbling at the wriggling overgrown pup and Eggsy started to turn away. Seeing the moment beginning to slip away, he clutched Eggsy's hand and blurted out, "I have a ring!" And wished he could send himself on that mission to Siberia. Real smooth, McNair. </p><p>Eggsy froze. "A ring. That's nice, babe. I need to finish dinner."</p><p>Merlin dropped Eggsy's shaking hand and let him start to step away back to the stove. He realized that Eggsy's hand was in fact shaking, and he could hear the slightly quickened breaths that meant Eggsy was nervous. Merlin stepped up behind Eggsy and circled his arms around the young man's waist. </p><p>"Indeed. A ring that shows a promise. A ring that shows protection. A ring that shows forever. A ring that shows love. Know anybody who might want it?"</p><p>Eggsy let out another shaky exhale and finished pulling everything to the side. After one more deep breath, he quickly turned around and jumped, letting Merlin catch his weight while Eggsy crushed himself into Merlin's body. </p><p>With two dogs jumping and barking around them and Eggsy laughing with tears streaming down his face screaming, "Yes, Merlin!" all Merlin could think was...</p><p>This was the PERFECT opportunity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Higgins is a Great Dane. Eggsyobsessed created him in her series Happy Pets (if you haven't, go read it. If I was more tech savvy, I'd link it.) I have borrowed him because I love him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>